Impulse
by amplexus
Summary: He was a man who often acted in the heat of the moment. He was a man of impulse. Eli/OC. Mature themes!


**A/N:**_ I just can't seem to stop writing at the moment, which I guess isn't really such a bad thing. I get little plot ideas running around my head and I just have to write it down, and this is one of those little ideas. This didn't take me long to write at all, I literally wrote it then published it straight away. Thanks for everyone who has given me some support, I really do appreciate it. Feedback would also be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!_

**Warning:** This does have mature themes, but overall it isn't too bad.

**Title:** Impulse  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Eli/OC  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Synopsis:<strong> He was a man who often acted in the heat of the moment. He was a man of impulse. Short drabble. Mature themes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Boardwalk Empire. I only claim my own character and this short plot idea.

* * *

><p>He wasn't an unfaithful man. He'd never dream of leaving his wife and his large brood, or the life he had built up for himself. Everything he did was for his family, and that was the problem. He needed to do something that <em>he<em> wanted, something for himself and not for anyone else's benefit.

He was a man who often acted in the heat of the moment. _He was a man of impulse._

* * *

><p>He had a late afternoon meeting with the Commodore, which usually wouldn't of even phased him but for some strange reason he just wasn't in the mood. He sank back into one of the more comfy chairs as he watched the Commodore entertain some potential clients with long talks and passionate rants, to which they responded with blank faces and mindless nodding. Eli Thompson didn't know why the Commodore always insisted on his being there when he rarely did anything other then gulp back another whiskey. <em>It's because your a vital part of this, Eli.<em> Sometimes he wished he wasn't.

Soon the meeting was over and Eli thanked the God's because now he was finally able to go home and put his feet up. _Or probably not. Not in that mad house._ After shaking hands and exchanging pleasentries with the men and a small brief talk with the Commodore, he was on his way home.

The first thing he noticed as he opened the large wooden door, was how unusally quiet the house was. Usually, he would of been greeted with the voices and laughter of excited children, followed by the stressful calls and shouts of his wife. _His dear wife._ She'd look at him with wide eyes, but then she'd smile and embrace him into their home. The silence was rare but it was welcomed.

Another thing that struck him as odd, was the sight of a clean hallway, free of mess and no random shoes were littered across it like it was when he left that morning. It was like he'd walked into a new home, a new life. And for a moment he thought that wasn't such a bad thing.

Closing the door behind him, he called out in the quiet hall, weary of his father's presence upstairs. "Hello?" He heard the shuffling of feet as he knelt on the floor to take off his boots.

"Mr. Thompson?" A sweet, girlish voice later replied. _Mr. Thompson,_ he scoffed. That made him sound like _Nucky,_ and was nothing like _Nucky,_ nor did he ever want to be.

"What did I tell you Lillian? Call me Eli." Lillian crossed the hall and stood above him. He could see the bottom of her dress and the top of her knees. He lifted his gaze upwards, and something inside him clicked. Lillian was young and ambitious, conventionally beautiful and slender. She had bobbed, blonde hair that hung in loose waves around her face. She had ivory skin, wide-spaced blue eyes defined by thick black lashes, and a cute up-turned button nose. She had small, pink lips that pouted whenever someone else was talking. Lillian Baxter defined the young and fashionable female Americans. But more importantly, she didn't need _anything_ from him.

She was hired by his wife to help with the children and help around the house. She was also one of the few able to get through to his stubborn father, it seemed like both Mr. Thompson's had a soft spot for the young woman.

"Did you clean the house yourself?" Eli asked, standing up as he did so.

"I sure did." She batted her dark eyelashes in a suggestive way, and smiled. "Mrs. Thompson took the children to visit her mother. They'll be out for two hours at least. Your father is upstairs, in a deep sleep."

It was the way she said deep that made him reach for her small waist. She laughed and their hungry eyes locked. He pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is that so?" He said in a low, raspy voice. He felt lust erupt inside of him as they hungrily found each others mouths. They kissed harder then they'd ever kissed before, it wasn't a case of need but a case of want and they wanted it so badly.

He pushed her against the wall, his hands running up her legs as their lips smashed aganist each other. He selfishly tried to go higher but she stopped him in his tracks, instead she pressed her hand against his groin and sucked on his bottom lip. He pressed her harder against the wall and moaned into her mouth, wishing that there was no material blocking his pleasure. She grasped his groin again and whispered things in his ear as he sucked her neck. He yearned to touch her, to make her scream and moan and show her what a real man could do. At that moment in time he was no longer Mr. Thompson with a wife and children, but Eli. A man who knew what he wanted.

They were soon in the kitchen and he savoured her body as he lifted her dress. Her ivory skin couldn't look much paler, it almost looked like it was shining. He quickly took off his trousers and their kissing returned. He kept on running his fingers up her body, and her fingers dug into his back as they joined. He was doing this for himself, he told himself as he started reach the height of pleasure. He hungrily sucked her neck and stroked her breasts in a way no boy would think to do. Soon they were both there, breathless and drunk on lust. They kissed for a while until he removed himself from her.

They quickly got dressed and then she went to check that his father was still asleep. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and flattened his hair. Of course it wasn't the first time, and it certainly wasn't the last time. He refused to think of it as 'making love' because it was purely lustful and there was nothing they needed from each other. It was sex, and that was all it was. He needed to do something for himself, and he did.

Lillian returned downstairs looking like she did before their escapade, they kissed and talked until his wife and children came home. It was when his children were sat around him and his wife lovingly looked on when he felt gulity. He wasn't an unfaithful man. He'd never ever leave his wife and large brood. Everything he did was for them.

_His family._

* * *

><p><em>Reviews and feedback are of course, much appreciated! Thank you for reading!<em>


End file.
